My baby (sequel to pregnant)
by Missnephilim
Summary: After Talia is born the pack begins to grow. This is a story full of love, marriage, babies and fluffiness!


**My baby (Sequel to pregnant)**

 **It had been 1 year after Talia as born that Stiles asked for the bite. He asked Derek on their anniversary and Derek was happy to oblige.**

 **A year after Stiles was bitten Derek proposed and they became the first pair in the pack to get married.**

 **Soon after that Scott and Allison got married, followed by Jackson and Lydia and Erica and Boyd. The pack was surprised when they found out that Danny and Isaac were dating. The couple were the next pair to get married followed soon after by the Sheriff and Melissa.**

 **Scott and Allison had a baby boy called Sebastian Christopher McCall shortened to Seb. He had Scott's hair and Allison's eyes. Allison's father Chris was ecstatic to find out the baby's middle name was his first name.**

 **Jackson and Lydia also had a baby boy called Jonathan Nicholas Whittemore. When he was born Erica started calling him Jace and the nickname stuck. Needless to say Jace was a spoilt kid.**

 **Erica and Boyd had a baby girl and named her Hayley-Jenna Boyd. Everyone called her Hayley and she was beautiful. She was half cast and had her mother's eyes.**

 **Danny and Isaac had a baby boy who they named Tyler Ryan Layhey. Everyone called him Ty and he was adorable.**

 **All of the children were born werewolves apart from Tyler and Jonathan. Jonathon was part werewolf part banshee and Tyler was human.**

 **The sheriff and Melisa decided they were too old to have any more kids and decided to focus on their grandchildren.**

 **Talia was now 4 and she loved having all the younger children in the house.**

 **One day when Derek was training the adults of the pack out the front of the house Stiles was in the kitchen making lunch and humming to Bruno Mars as it played on the radio. Talia was sitting at the table with Seb and Hayley and they were drawing. Ty and Jace were in the living room taking a nap.**

 **Stiles suddenly stopped cutting the bread and froze. He felt the sudden urge to vomit and Talia sensed his distress.**

" **Papa, are you okay?" She asked in her sweet, childish voice.**

" **Yeah I'm fine darling I just….." Stiles didn't finish his sentence before he ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. He heard Talia run out the front door and yell for Derek.**

" **Daddy, Papa is being sick!" She shouted and Derek ran into the house and towards the bathroom.**

" **Baby, are you okay?" Derek asked as he gently rubbed Stiles' back.**

" **Yeah I'm fine. That's the third time I've thrown up this week." Stiles said as he washed his hands. "I can't be sick; I'm a werewolf now so I can't get ill."**

" **Have you been to see Deaton?" Derek asked as he handed Stiles his toothbrush.**

" **Not yet. I'll talk to him in a minute" Stiles said trying to reassure Derek.**

" **Okay" Derek said and kissed Stiles on the forehead before leaving the bathroom.**

 **Derek walked into the kitchen and saw the entire pack with worried expressions.**

" **I' uncle 'tiles okay?" Seb asked. He could pronounce his S's yet.**

" **He's fine Seb don't worry. Talia can you take Seb and Hayley into the living room please" Derek asked turning to look at his daughter. She looked so much like him it was unreal. She gave him a strange look but did as he asked.**

" **Derek what's wrong with Stiles?" Lydia asked once the children were out of the room.**

" **I think he might be pregnant again" Derek said with a smile on his lips. "I don't know for sure but he's going to see Deaton later."**

 **Stiles walked into the kitchen and had a phone to his ear. He was talking to Deaton. When he got off the phone he turned to talk to the pack.**

" **I'm going to see Deaton now; do you want to come Derek?" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.**

" **Sure, let me change quickly then we'll go" Derek said and quickly kissed Stiles before heading upstairs.**

" **Can you guys watch over the kids while we're gone?"**

" **Sure" Scott replied for the whole pack. Stiles walked into the living room and saw all 5 kids watching SpongeBob on the TV. He quickly chuckled to himself and walked over to his daughter.**

" **Hey baby, daddy and I won't be gone long okay?" Stiles asked as he bent down to her level.**

" **Okay, I hope you get better soon Papa!" She hugged Stiles tightly and ran up to Derek when he entered the room. "Make sure he gets better" She whispered into Derek's ear forgetting about the werewolf hearing.**

" **I will sweetie don't worry" Derek said with a quick wink and smile.**

 **Derek and Stiles said their goodbyes and headed to Deaton's. When they got there Deaton was injecting a dog with something to knock it out. He quickly finished his job then turned to the pair.**

" **Good afternoon Stiles, Derek how are you both?"**

" **We're good I guess" Stiles said "I've been sick for the past couple of days and I just want to be sure. Am I pregnant?"**

" **Take a seat of the table" Stiles sat on the table and lifted his shirt when the vet motioned for him to do so.**

 **Deaton felt around for a bit then told Stiles to lower his shirt. "I'm going to get you to do a pregnancy test for me Stiles."**

 **He handed Stiles the test and escorted him to the toilet. After 30 minutes of waiting the three men looked at the test.**

" **Congratulations, you're having another baby" Deaton said with a wide smile. Derek and Stiles looked at each other and laughed before hugging and laughing.**

" **I can't believe it!" Stiles said as he cried happy tears into Derek's shoulder.**

 **After getting an ultrasound the two headed home with smiles on their faces. Stiles was 1 month pregnant and they couldn't be happier. The ultrasound wasn't very clear but that was expected at this stage.**

 **When they entered the house they found everyone, including john and Melisa, in the living room watching Frozen. The kids were singing along and no one realised they were there until Stiles and Derek started laughing.**

" **How'd it go?" Isaac asked.**

" **What happened?" Erica asked.**

" **What's the news?" Lydia asked.**

 **Stiles and Derek laughed again and walked over to Talia and picked her up.**

 **Derek had Talia in one arm and rested his other hand on Stiles' stomach.**

" **We're having another baby!" Stiles said staring into Derek's eyes.**

 **Talia, Lydia, Erica, Hayley, Allison and Melisa squealed in joy whilst all the boys cheered. Everyone congratulated them and soon everyone was in the garden celebrating.**

 **They spent the evening playing games and dancing under the moonlight. At 8pm they put the children to bed and the adults sat in the den talking about the pregnancy.**

 **When everyone began to get tired at 10pm the sheriff and Melisa left and the other adults went to sleep.**

 **(3 months pregnant)**

 **Talia's 5** **th** **birthday was in 2 days and Stiles was sat in the den with Lydia, Allison, Erica, Danny and Isaac planning a surprise birthday party.**

 **Derek, Scott, Boyd and Jackson had taken the 5 children out for a swimming lesson in the lake.**

" **Why don't we rent a bouncy house?" Isaac suggested.**

" **That's so tacky Isaac, we want to make this party unforgettable" Lydia said in reply to Isaac's suggestion.**

 **Stiles agreed with Lydia. He wanted to do something that his beautiful baby girl would never forget. But he didn't want to do something too big. Besides, Talia's birthday was in February so it was going to be cold. He thought they were mental swimming in the lake at this time of year.**

 **After an hour of putting ideas together they had the perfect day planned. In the morning they would all go to the lake whilst Danny and Isaac set up the back yard. The rest of the pack would go back at 2pm and have a barbeque, which was Talia's favourite food. At night when it got dark they would turn on fairy lights which will be hung around the entire edge of the woods. Then they would dance to Talia's favourite music, Pentatonix. Then they would watch films until they fell asleep.**

 **When the rest of the pack came back from the lake Stiles made lunch and everyone ate outside.**

" **We had so much fun at the lake today Mama!" Hayley giggled as she blabbed about her day to Erica.**

" **Really sweaty, what did you do?" Erica asked back her voice full of playful enthusiasm.**

" **We swam in the lake with Alpha Derek!" everyone laughed at the nickname the kids had given Derek.**

" **And we jumped in!" Jace interrupted.**

" **I made the biggest splash!" Ty said.**

" **No I did!" Seb argued back.**

 **The three boys then got into an argument about who made the biggest splash. When they started hitting each other Derek got involved.**

" **Boys calm down before someone gets hurt" Derek said not using his alpha voice but still making sure he was a bit intimidating. All three boys ran over and hugged Derek while saying sorry.**

 **When everyone was done with lunch Stiles went to do the dishes.**

" **Where do you think you're going?" Talia said from behind her dad with her arms crossed over her chest and hip snapped out sassily.**

" **I'm going to do the dishes baby why?" Stiles replied turning around to look at his daughter.**

" **I don't think so!" Talia argued back. The whole pack were watching them now. "You need to rest. Uncle Boyd and Uncle Jackson can do the dishes."**

 **Derek burst out in laughter at his daughter whilst everyone else stared at her in shock. She sounded just like Derek did the first time Stiles was pregnant.**

" **Okay sweetie I'll go take a seat in the den" Stiles said still shocked at his daughter's outburst. Derek was still laughing when Stiles passed him.**

 **Talia was defiantly Derek's daughter. When she turned to look at the pack she starred at Boyd and Jackson until they got up to do the dishes.**

 **When they left the room she giggled and jumped into Derek's lap.**

" **That was fun!" She said as Derek hugged her.**

" **I'm so proud of you baby. You just stood up to the alpha mate. I can tell that you will be a fantastic alpha one day!" Derek said as he tickled her.**

 **Derek and Talia went into the den to find Stiles sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy book with his free hand resting on his belly.**

" **Hey my beautiful babies" He cooed as Talia and Derek sat next to him.**

" **What are you reading Papa?" Talia asked.**

" **A pregnancy book darling. You are so much like Daddy" He whispered the last part more to himself than the other two.**

 **Talia snuggled closer to her Papa and rested her head on Stiles' shoulder.**

" **Get some rest Stiles, you to Talia" Derek said as he laid Talia on his chest and put an arm around Stiles' shoulders.**

 **That is how the pack found them half an hour later, fast asleep.**

 **(6 months pregnant)**

 **Yesterday night Boyd and Jackson caught a foreign scent whilst they were on their rounds of the territory.**

 **They rushed back as fast as they could and told their alpha the news. Derek immediately called a pack meeting for the adult whilst the children slept.**

" **Tomorrow I want Boyd and Jackson to take Isaac and Scott to where you caught the scent. Erica and Lydia I need you to do the weekly grocery shopping whilst Allison and Danny are sealing a deal with the hunters in the next town over" Derek said all at once.**

 **When everyone was sure about what they were doing everyone went to bed. When Stiles came out of the bathroom, Derek was lying on the bed with a book in hand reading.**

 **Once he had noticed Stiles' presence he put the book down and ushered Stiles to join him in bed. He pulled back the covers and Stiles slipped in.**

" **What are we doing tomorrow?" Stiles asked as he felt Derek wrap his arms around his middle and place his hands on his growing stomach.**

" **We'll be looking after the kids. I'll take them to the park in the morning whilst you have a rest" Derek was placing kisses in the middle of Stiles back which was making him relax.**

" **Okay. I love you sourwolf" Stiles said sleepily.**

" **I love you too Sty"**

 **The next morning Stiles woke up at 9am when Talia and Hayley gently shook his side.**

" **Papa, wake up"**

" **Uncle Stiles wake up"**

 **The two girls spoke at once. Stiles smiled as he looked up at his daughter and niece dressed in their coats ready to go to the park.**

" **Daddy is getting Ty, Seb and Jace ready so we thought we'd wake you up" Talia said and hugged Stiles before skipping happily out the room. Hayley soon followed her actions and Stiles was once again alone.**

 **But not for long, Derek poked his head around the door 10 minutes later and said a brief goodbye before leaving.**

 **Stiles had a quick shower before making himself breakfast. His stomach was getting larger every day and he was extremely excited for another baby. He hoped it was a boy this time, but he would still be happy if it was a girl.**

 **He cleaned the den and the living room, which had toys and baby stuff everywhere. He then cleaned every bedroom in the house and he was done by 11am.**

 **He decided to take a break and sat on the couch in the living room. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and read a pregnancy book that he had read whilst he was pregnant with Talia.**

 **Halfway through his ready he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was one of the pack; he got up and answered it. He thought it was strange because the pack never forget their keys. If he was paying more attention he would have been able to smell the scent of a stranger.**

 **He pulled the door open and sighed loudly. There was no one on the other side. Had someone played a prank on him? He took a step outside and took one last look around before concluding that whoever had knocked was no longer here.**

 **He was about to go back inside when he finally caught the unfamiliar scent. It wasn't one from the pack so Stiles started to worry.**

 **He immediately knew what had happened. The scent Jackson and Boyd had picked up a yesterday was an omega.**

 **It must have traced all the packs scents to the house and now Stiles was in a sticky situation. His super senses picked up the sound of bare feet running towards him, and fast.**

 **He turned on his heel and fled to the house. Before he could reach the door he was being picked up and tossed backwards. Thankfully he landed on his back not his stomach.**

" **AHHHHH! Help me!" Stiles screamed the first thing that came to his mind as the omega towered over him.**

" **A pregnant male werewolf. Alpha's mate I presume?" the omega said as he looked at stiles like a piece of meat.**

 **Even though Stiles had been a werewolf for a while now he was weak while he was pregnant.**

 **He desperately tried to crawl away from the omega but once his back hit the side of Danny's BMW he knew he was out of luck.**

 **The other wolf knelt down in front of Stiles and sniffed his scent deeply.**

" **You smell delicious. Your scent is all over this town" he said while Stiles whimpered, powerless over the other wolf.**

" **Get away from me please!" Stiles pleaded as he caught the sight of a car pulling up to his left. The omega was too distracted by Stiles' scent that he didn't here Lydia and Erica get out of the car and charge towards him.**

 **Erica ploughed into his side knocking him up and off of Stiles. Lydia knelt down beside Stiles and helped him up off the floor.**

" **I've already called Derek and the pack, their on their way" Lydia said as the two watched Erica and the omega face off.**

 **It wasn't long before Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac ran out from the tree line and easily all took the omega down.**

 **Stiles could barely breathe, he had just been touched up by an omega and his throat felt tight and dry.**

 **When Derek, Allison, Danny and the kids turned up, Stiles suddenly fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He kept coughing and dry heaving but most of all he couldn't breathe.**

" **Stiles! Baby breathe. Listen to me, you need to breathe!" Derek said trying to calm Stiles but to no avail.**

 **Stiles fell to the side and onto his back. His hands flew to his throat and his whole body was squirming to get air into his lungs.**

 **After 30 seconds Stiles fell unconscious but at least he was now breathing normally.**

" **Daddy, what's wrong with Papa?" Talia asked with tears in her eyes from behind Derek.**

" **He'll be fine sweetie" Derek said but he doubted his own words. He picked Stiles off of the floor and carried him inside to their bedroom. "Danny, can you call Deaton and ask him to come over?"**

" **Sure, I'll be right back" Danny said and left the room to call the vet.**

" **He'll be okay, wont he Derek?" Allison asked with concern in her voice.**

" **I hope so" Derek said never removing his eyes from his husband. Deaton turned up 20 minutes later and was escorted to the master bedroom by Scott.**

" **Can you tell me what happened?" Deaton asked as he stepped into the room.**

" **Last night Jackson and I caught an unfamiliar scent. Today, Jackson, Scott, Isaac and I went to trace the scent." Boyd started.**

" **Lydia and I were out doing the shopping whilst Danny and Allison went to the next town to settle a deal with the hunters there." Erica interjected.**

" **I took the kids out to the park. I should never have left him alone knowing there was an omega in our territory!" Derek said he was distressed and the whole pack, even Lydia, Danny, Allison and Isaac who were down stairs, could sense it.**

" **I wasn't your fault Derek, don't blame yourself" Deaton said unsurprisingly calm. He never seemed to be worried.**

 **He sat next to Stiles and started examining him. He made sure the baby was fine, which it was, then took out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He gently pushed the syringe into Stiles arm and injected the substance.**

 **Stiles' eyes fluttered open and he groaned before mumbling.**

" **Der'k, It too erly" He mumbled making everyone laugh.**

" **Stiles you need to wake up now"**

" **Deaton?" Stiles said as he sat up and looked around the room. "What happened?"**

" **What do you remember baby?" Derek asked before the vet could.**

" **I was alone in the house when there was a knock at the door. I opened it but no one was there. Then there was… The omega. He was all over me, he touched me!" Stiles started backing against the head board and his breathing picked up.**

 **Derek launched himself onto the bed and helped calm Stiles. He calmed quicker this time and soon he was breathing regularly into Derek's shoulder.**

" **Stiles everything is going to be okay. Your wolf had a bad reaction with the omega and it caused you to freak out. Your wolf hated the idea of someone other than Derek touching you like that, that's why you had a panic attack and passed out" Deaton explained.**

" **Will he be okay now?" Scott asked with concern.**

" **He'll be fine" Deaton gave everyone a simple smile and left.**

 **Stiles and Derek were still slouched against each other listening to one another's heartbeat, calming themselves.**

 **They didn't realise the pack had left until Talia came trotting into the room. She climbed onto the bed and flung her arms around her two dads.**

" **Are you okay now Papa?"**

" **I'm fine sweetie; I have my beautiful wolves to protect me now" Stiles replied and kissed Talia on the forehead before the three of them laid down and fell into a deep sleep.**

 **(9 months pregnant)**

 **When Stiles gives birth this time he wants to be prepared for it, meaning he wants it to be on time and not a few days early.**

 **The pack, including John and Melisa are having a lazy movie day. Everyone is gathered in the den and they are watching the high school musical movies which the kids loved.**

 **Stiles felt a sharp jab of pain in his side and hissed in pain.**

" **Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked as he looked Stiles up and down expecting to find injury.**

" **I'm fine, I just need to walk around for a second" Stiles replied. He has had these pains for the last two days. He was overdue and he as starting to prefer being early than late.**

 **He walked out of the den and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. At that moment the phone rang so Stiles answered it.**

" **Hello?"**

" **Hello Stiles how are you?" Deaton asked on the other end of the phone.**

" **I'm great apart from the fact I'm carrying a werewolf baby that seems to want to stay in my belly for a little while longer" Stiles joked and he and Deaton shared a brief laugh.**

 **This pregnancy was better than Stiles' first one. This time he was well prepared and knew exactly what to expect.**

" **If you need anything you can always call me" Deaton said.**

 **Stiles and Deaton talked for 10 minutes which seemed to calm the pain in Stiles' stomach. It was all a matter of waiting, but Stiles didn't want to wait much longer.**

 **It was 2 days later that everything went to shit. Hunters kidnapped Derek and Stiles whilst they were alone in the house. They had gassed them with wolfs bane making them defenceless.**

 **The sheriff had the entire police department looking for his son and son in law. There was no physical trace but the wolves picked up the scent easily enough.**

 **They traced the scent to the other side of the town to an abandoned warehouse. Chris, Allison, Danny and Lydia were all geared up with weapons and the wolves were ready to fight for their two alphas. John and Melisa were looking after the kids back at the Hale house.**

 **They bust in through the door and 20 hunters turned their attention away from their paperwork towards the intruders. In seconds there were bullets and arrows flying everywhere. The pack managed to dodge every threat coming their way and soon everyone was fighting with their bare hands.**

 **Chris, Allison, Danny and Lydia slipped past the hunters and down a set of stairs towards the basement. There was a large metal door and as they got closer they could hear Derek and Stiles screaming in pain.**

 **They bust open the door to find 5 more hunters watching as they electrocuted Derek. Stiles was screaming as he was forced to watch Derek in pain.**

 **The pack members took out the hunters instantly and ran over to help Stiles and Derek. Thank god they hadn't electrocuted Stiles; otherwise the baby would be dead.**

" **We're here Stiles you're okay now" Chris said as he untied Stiles. Danny and Allison unchained Derek from the electrocuting machine and helped him stand.**

 **Derek was healing quickly but the same couldn't be said for Stiles. Even though the hunters didn't do anything to Stiles that didn't stop him from going into labour.**

" **Shit, Lydia help me!" Stiles screamed as he doubled over in pain. The rest of the pack ran down the stairs and into the room at that point.**

 **They saw the pain on Stiles face so they all rushed to help him. They all moved out of the way when Derek, still shirtless, alpha roared.**

 **Derek picked Stiles up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and out of the warehouse. He did a flat out run with the pack right behind him towards the vet clinic.**

 **When they got there Deaton was closing the door and heading out.**

" **Alan stop!" Derek shouted before the vet could get in his car. He saw Stiles bundled in Derek's arms and rushed to get the clinic back open.**

" **Call your mother Scott!" Deaton ordered.**

 **They lay Stiles on the surgery table in the surgery room and he was screaming in pain. The pain was worse for this pregnancy but that was because of the traumatic experience he had just been through.**

 **Derek ordered his pack to go outside and wait whilst he held Stiles' hand and told him over and over again to breathe.**

 **Melisa rushed into the room within minutes and told Derek to leave. Derek desperately wanted to stay but he knew Stiles, who had passed out, wouldn't want him seeing this. He quickly kissed his mate on the forehead and closed the door behind him. He swiftly pulled on the shirt offered to him by Jackson.**

 **Seb was sitting on Scott and Allison's lap, Hayley was on Boyd and Erica's, Jace was on Jackson and Lydia's and Ty was on Danny and Isaac's. Talia left her grandpa's arms and ran into Derek's.**

" **He'll be okay daddy. Papa is strong!" Talia said trying to comfort her father. Derek picked her up and took a seat next to John. Talia cuddled up to Derek chest and rested her head under his chin.**

 **After half an hour every child was asleep and so were Erica, Lydia, Danny and Scott. Talia's hand was bunched up in Derek's shirt and she looked like she was holding on for dear life.**

" **She's beautiful" John said from out of nowhere. He had true love and adoration in his eyes.**

" **I know. I just hope Stiles will be okay. It was different this time. If something happened I would never be able to forgive myself!" Derek said, he was now crying and resting his cheek of Talia's forehead as she slept.**

" **You need to stop doubting yourself Derek" John said and he was soon softly snoring. Derek chuckled at his father in law.**

 **The sheriff had a point, getting captured by the hunter's wasn't Derek's fault. He should stop blaming himself for everything that goes wrong in his life.**

 **Talia stirred on his lap and he slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her daddy.**

" **How long has he been in there?" She asked.**

" **2 hours sweetie. Go back to sleep" Derek replied and pulled her closer so he could properly hug her.**

" **Can you sing a song for me?"**

 **Derek looked around at the other members of the pack who had all woken up. They all had the same pleading look in their eyes. They all needed some comfort from their alpha and singing was the perfect way.**

" **Okay what would you like me to sing?" He asked directing the question at the whole pack.**

" **Love the way you lie!" Ty requested making all the children laugh and agree with his request. That was Stiles' favourite song to dance to.**

 **He sang the slower version of the song and made it a solo by missing out the rap that he hated. Not many people knew Derek could sing, but he had an amazing voice. As he sang all he could think about was Stiles; the way that Stiles was his world and more. He was everything he could ask for in a mate. He and Stiles would never lie to each other and always be honest.**

 **There was a part of Derek that hated this song; it reminded him of the fire that ruined his life. It reminded him of everything that he lost and all the lies that Kate Argent told him; how she loved him. Everything that women ever said to him was a lie and he hated himself for how easily he was tricked into loving her. He caved in on himself and blocked the whole word out including his sister. He didn't want anything to do with the world and he was starting to lose the humanity within himself.**

 **However, when he met Stiles everything changed. He started to see what was good and pure about life. He started to have a reason to wake up in the morning. He wasn't ready to give up yet and Stiles was the reason he continued living.**

 **The lyrics of the song didn't fit the situation but the tune and melody of Derek's voice was extremely soothing to the pack.**

 **Even though it was a short song the 5 cubs were asleep by the end of it.**

 **John looked at Derek in awe and adoration. He was so glad that Stiles had someone like Derek. Even though they frequently put their lives in danger he was glad that Derek and the pack always saved the day.**

 **Every member apart from Derek fell asleep again after that. However, another hour later every wolf woke when they heard a baby crying coming from the surgery room.**

 **Derek let out a sigh of relief and thanked god that the baby was okay. A few minutes later Melisa walked out looking pretty much the same as a few years ago when Talia was born.**

 **She had a huge smile on her face and she was slightly crying, just light last time.**

" **There are some people I want you to meet" She said. Everyone looked at her confused.**

" **What do you mean people?" Isaac asked from the back of the group.**

" **Congratulations Derek, you had twins" She said and Derek cried whilst walking into the surgery room once more.**

 **Stiles was holding one bundle in his arms and Deaton had another in his arms. Deaton handed Derek the baby that he had and Derek cried even harder.**

" **How did we not know I was having twins?" Stiles managed to laugh out between cries.**

" **You didn't come for ultrasounds enough for me to be able to tell. When you did come for ultrasounds I only ever saw one baby. I guess one of them was hiding" Deaton said.**

 **The pack gathered into the room and everyone surrounded the new babies.**

" **What are their names?" Lydia sobbed.**

" **The first one to be born was the boy and we are naming him Alexander Maxwell Hale, or Alec for short" Stiles said making everyone gush over the baby boy.**

" **What about the girl?" Danny asked who was also crying.**

" **Clarissa Laura Hale, or Clary for short" Derek replied. Everyone was crying now, even the 5 puppies were crying happy tears.**

 **Lydia, Allison, Erica, Melisa, Isaac and Danny all took pictures of Stiles, Derek, the twins and Talia. Later Stiles was going to make the picture of the five of them his phone background.**

 **3 hours later Derek and Talia were helping Stiles carry the twins and the baby stuff to the car. There were now 3 car seats in the car and Talia demanded that she sit in the middle so that she could protect both her brother and sister.**

 **Stiles and Derek laughed at her protectiveness and sat all three children in the car before driving home.**

 **When they got there they had a sense of de-ja-vu when they turned and looked at their children. Talia was smiling bright back at her dads and the twins were giggling in their seats.**

 **Stiles got Clary out and Derek got Alec out before Talia picked up the baby bag and went inside the house. Once again the pack was there to help out if needed but Stiles and Derek did exactly what they did with Talia. They went up to the nursery which now had two cots in it. They placed Alec in the blue cot and Clary in the red cot.**

 **The nursery had been redecorated since Talia's birth. They redecorated every time another baby was born. This time the walls were plain white with a drawing of the pack that covered the whole left wall.**

 **Stiles loved this design the best because the sketching was truly magnificent. When the babies were sleeping Stiles and Derek turned around to find Talia standing by the door in her Pyjamas, holding her blanket and rubbing her eyes whilst yawning.**

 **She looked adorable and she was exhausted. Derek walked over to her and picked her up carrying her to her bedroom.**

" **Good night baby" Stiles said as he kissed her forehead good night. Derek copied his actions and left Talia to sleep.**

 **The couple stood still for a moment and just listened. They could hear the slow and steady heartbeats of the whole pack and after concluding that everyone was asleep they went to be themselves.**

 **When they were both laying down Stiles turned to look at his mate.**

" **I love you so much Derek. Thank you for such a wonderful life" Stiles said and rested his left hand on Derek's right cheek before kissing him sweetly on the mouth.**

" **I love you too Sty. You've given me a family again and I can't be for thankful for that. Somewhere up there my family and your mom are so proud of us" Derek kissed Stiles again before he rolled him over and pulled him close to his chest.**

 **Kate argent had taken the one thing that Derek ever truly loved, his family. She ruined his life when he was only a teenager. He felt the weight of guilt for his entire life until he met Stiles. There was something about the annoying younger man that he loved.**

 **Stiles missed his mom every day and he felt responsible for her death. Derek was the one that told him otherwise and he was so glad they had each other. Now they had a family of their own. They had a great pack and 3 beautiful children. Stiles and Derek couldn't be more thankful.**

 **The two men fell asleep in each other's arms. They had forever together and whatever the future held they were going to be ready for whatever the world had to throw at them.**


End file.
